The shadows of Mystic Falls
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Elena Gilbert has it all. Brilliant art student, gorgeous boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and best friend witch Bonnie Bennett. Yes she has it all. Somehow, someone is going to shatter her perfect world. Another Salvatore, his first name being Damon.
1. My world rocks !

**THE SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS**

'

_Elena Gilbert has it all. Not only is she a brilliant art student at Mystic Falls University, she's got a gorgeous boyfriend Stefan Salvatore who is a football scholar, her best friend Bonnie Bennett a brilliant magician and witch, and her wonderful supportive brother Jeremy. Yes she has it all. Somehow, someone was going to shatter her perfect world. This someone happens to be a Salvatore, his first name being Damon._

'

**Chapter 01: My world rocks**

'

My name is Elena Gilbert. I have just turned 19 and am in second year university student in arts. I happen to be a good student as I have a good hand at drawing. I have lived my whole life here with my family, my friends, and more recently my boyfriend.

My parents Isobel and John are the best parents anyone could think of. Mom and Dad grew up here as well and my father proposed to her after the Founders Ball where she became Miss Mystic. From the pictures in the album all this seemed so romantic.

Of course in high school it was not easy as they are very protective with Jeremy and I. When I had started dating Stefan, my parents set up so many rules to follow. Stefan was lucky to pass all the tests they had made for him.

Nowadays of course, they have accepted him as a possible son-in-law and I think they actually like him.

Talking of Stefan, what can I say? He is my age, brown hair, brown eyes, cares a lot, very sporty, fun loving, a great body… ok I'm stopping there. Stefan is an excellent football player. His excellent scores got him a scholarship to university. He lives at the border of the town in this huge mansion. His parents died long time ago. As much as I adore Stefan, he does not have many friends and outside football practice, he is kind of a loner. At times I keep on wondering if he is not hiding anything scary about himself. Just that thought gives me goose bumps.

My brother Jeremy and I get on well most of the times. He's a good boy who ends up helping everyone at his own expense. Right now his girlfriend Victoria or Vicky as we all call her gets him into all kind of trouble. I can remember this one time he was with Vicky and she had tried to get some stuff of Bonnie… Bonnie gave it tight to both of them scaring them out of their shoes. I can still laugh at that.

Bonnie Bennett, she is my best friend ever. We have been neighbors since we were babies and still today we hang out together quite a bit. She told me a dark secret of hers I never told anyone. She is a witch. Her whole family is. She can do all these crazy stuff that could scare anyone. She never liked school and dropped off to work as I magician at a club. She just couldn't think of a better cover.

These are the most important people in my life. I just love them so much. I do not want any of this to change ever. This is my world.

'

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's a special day. Two years since I started dating Stefan. I just cannot believe everything has been this wonderful. He took me to this romantic French restaurant and then during the entrée he proposed to me. _

_I said yes to the most wonderful man in my life. _

_I got back home and just showed my parents my diamond solitaire. While my mom hugged me, my father gave a big-careful-if-you-hurt-my-daughter look to Stefan before hugging him._

_Everything seems so perfect. My world rocks as Jeremy would say! _

_Stefan left soon after that to my regret. We both have university classes tomorrow. However this weekend we are going on a romantic trip. The first one my parents actually let me go with Stefan without any questions. _

_I have to inform Bonnie as she will have to be my bridesmaid._

_I only hope all this will allow Stefan to open up more to me. I know there are things he is not telling me. Before I marry him I'll know it all_

_Elena_

'

Once my diary closed, I decided to call Bonnie. Screams and details were exchanged for over an hour. Bonnie was thrilled for me. I was glad to have her all excited and so into this. With all these emotions I realized it was late and that I was really exhausted.

I changed into my nightdress and went to the bathroom brush my teeth. I came back into my room and texted Stefan 'It was a great evening" and the answer came no sooner "You better not change your mind".

I smiled and then yawned. This was a big day for. I needed my bed badly and just collapsed into it. Few minutes later my mom came in to see me sound asleep.

'

Later that night, Bonnie woke up from a horrible nightmare. It just seemed so real. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen get a glass of water. She frowned as the details of the nightmare were coming back into her head.

'

Elena and she were in the woods talking about Stefan. Elena was explaining that she was scared of his dark side. She was wondering what to do. OH and yes in this nightmare Elena was pregnant with a very big stomach.

"I do not know what Stefan is hiding from me Bonnie" she was telling her "He goes out more and for longer periods and when he comes back he hides."

"You have to confront him" She had answered.

"I cannot. Not after what I have done" Elena whispered.

"What exactly have you done?" a voice echoed from the woods making both women jump.

What came out was a shape covered in blood and both of them were screaming.

'

That is when Bonnie woke up from the nightmare. She was puzzled as this did not feel like a nightmare. She felt deep down it was something more and more frightening. It felt like a warning.

She then went to the living room to sit as she just could not go back and sleep.

"Vampires" she said just so softly and shivered while she recalled that shape covered in blood.

'

* * *

My second Vampire Diary fan-fiction on the go…

And before you guys go screaming, I could not remember Jeremy parents' names so I put Elena's biological parents as the parents. John and Isobel are good people here.

This first chapter puts up the main characters of this fiction.

I know you must be wondering how is this story a Damon and Elena fiction as Damon has not turned up in this chapter. Do not worry he will turn up soon…


	2. Sketching Lust

**THE SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS**

'

"_Vampires" she said just so softly and shivered while she recalled that shape covered in blood._

'

**Chapter 02: Sketching Lust**

'

Stefan woke up this morning being very content. He had asked his loved one to marry him and she said yes. This made him the happiest man in the world but then he frowned. He knew he would have to be even more careful than he already was. Yes Stefan had a deep secret he had not shared with Elena.

He got out of his bed to go to the bathroom. He walked in to take a shower. He turned the cold water knob to let water flow on his body. "Stupid deer", he thought of his last night's escapade. He caught a fawn during the night. The moment Stefan caught the fawn, its mother started to moan loudly. This made the whole thing more difficult as the fawn tried to fight back Stefan.

It took him three tries to get his fangs into the fawn's neck to get the animal to stop moving. The only sounds left were the mother deer still moaning and a strong suction noise from Stefan.

'

As he finished his shower, Stefan turned the knob and got out the tub to see himself in the mirror. There was blood on the side of his mouth.

Stefan is a hunter. He is even more than that as he is a predator. Does not eat his prey but drains the blood out of them.

Normally he should not be going after animals but after humans. Stefan Salvatore was no human. He was special. He was a vampire.

He had lived many years of decadence before wanting to settle for a more peaceful living. Because he could not draw attention by killing people, he changed his diet to animals. He laughs calling it vegetarian for vampires.

He grumbled to see blood stains around his mouth. Wiping it off reminded him he would have to be extra careful when married. He was not going to tell Elena anything of all this. This was his secret. Elena loved him so this would not change anyhow. "So why bother worrying her for no reason?"

With that thought Stefan cleaned up and got dressed for university.

'

First thing Elena did when she woke up was to check her ring. This was real. She was going to get married.

"Elena Salvatore" she whispered and then giggled like a small girl.

The bed was calling her back to sleep but she fought it and got out of it. A long day awaited her. She stretched herself in front of the mirror before looking around her room.

"What to wear?" she thought and pulled her closet to get a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

After getting ready, Elena went downstairs to greet her parents and her brother. She was grinning uncontrollably. John and Isobel could only laugh and hug their daughter.

After a quick breakfast she scooted off to university. On her way the phone rang

"Bonnie what's up?" she asked her friend

"I had this weirdest dream ever" Bonnie answered.

"Care to explain?" Elena asked

"I did not feel like a dream but more of a premonition." Bonnie paused and then continued. "Are you sure you want to hear it all?"

"I guess so" Elena said "You are starting to worry me though"

"Well it was strange. You and I were in the woods and you were pregnant" Bonnie started

"So is that not a good thing? It means our wedding went off well" Elena interrupted.

"Wait" Bonnie told her "You were worried over some secrets of Stefan and then a vampire attacked us"

"And what happened after?" Elena asked

"I woke up in sweat" Bonnie explained. "Anyone would think it is a nightmare but I feel there is more to it."

"Stefan was the vampire?" Elena asked her friend. She knew her friend's abilities were to strong to be doubted.

"I really do not know" Bonnie told her. "It was in the middle of the night.

"Bonnie I just got to university, I'll call you when I finish my class" Elena informed her

"Anytime" Bonnie answered "I took my day off" and then Bonnie hanged up.

'

Bonnie taking a day off was not a good sign. She would call her back after class.

Elena came into the university premised and saw a crow perched on top of its entrance gate scrutinizing her every detail. "A bird looking as if Elena" and she shrugged the thought off to proceed to her class.

Matt and Caroline were already there with a few others.

"Hi to you two lovebirds" Elena walked in cheery

"Someone's cheerful" Caroline answered back

"I'm engaged" Elena joyfully showed her ring to her friends

"Congratulations" Matt told her his voice faltering a little. Elena did not hear that but Caroline did. Matt used to be Elena's boyfriend in junior high. Caroline eyed him from the beginning but Elena won him over. Elena broke off as she had fallen for Stefan. This gave a free pass for Caroline.

The rest of the class was getting filled up while Elena was filling in the details of yesterday night's proposal. She did not see her teacher walking in nor did she see the male model following her.

'

That girl at the entrance gate got him intrigued. Yes he was late so used his powers to fly over to university. He was no student. He just came back from a very long trip.

He was going to be the model for the nude drawing class today. He smirked and thought about the looks the females would be giving him when he discards his robe and shows off his body. He knew all right the effect he had on women and on men too.

The males would look at him with envy and wish this man did not exist and that they too had his perfect body.

No shame at all. He was actually going to enjoy all of this. If there was to have a sinful competition he would win as he has been spending all this time enjoying, killing, stealing and not caring about consequences. Mystic Falls would just be another town for his play.

Damon walked into this classroom with a confidence and an attitude.

'

When the teacher got the attention of all the students, Elena like the rest of the class could not take their eyes of the model

"Let me introduce you to Damon" the teacher said "He will be our model today"

Then looking at Damon, she continued "If you don't mind"

Damon did not answer and just discarded his robe with a smirk.

'

It took a moment for Elena to have any movement whatsoever. Fortunately for her the rest of the class had the same problem.

While most students looked at his full body, Elena could not take off her eyes from his midnight blue eyes. A feeling she had never had overcame her as she felt herself getting paralyzed.

"You want him" her conscience told her and she shrugged it off.

She proceeded drawing him and she started off with the contour of his face. He had strong features. His hair was untidy which gave him a sexy look altogether. After drawing that smirk and his nose he proceeded to his eyes.

She did not want to look into his eyes again after that mini-incident so tried to look over what Caroline was doing.

"Elena" the teacher hissed "This is meant to be an individual task"

"Sorry Mrs Matthews" Elena excused herself and looked at him.

'

He had not moved an inch. His eyes still focused on her. Elena felt uncomfortable while having to draw his eyes. Once finished it was like the picture was also looking at her. She shivered.

"You want him" her conscience told her again.

Elena gathered all her courage to precede drawing underneath. His body, his arms and hands and then she blushed when she came to his most intimate masculine part. She could hear a small laugh. She looked up again to see his eyes still on her.

Relief fell onto her when she continued on with her legs

'

When he saw her at the gate he was shocked to see the resemblance with Katherine. She had transformed his whole existence. Vice could have been her second name. She was evil and she was exciting.

Damon was highly amused. He had found his next prey. This girl seemed just so fine. Maybe a little prude but it would do. "Think of a prude Katherine"

Whenever she was looking into his eyes he tried to compel her. Funnily he had the strangest feeling this was not working well on her.

"Never mind" He thought that he would somehow have a good time with this insignificant human.

The rest of the time went off fine as the students were finishing their sketches.

'

Elena gasped at her drawing when she finished. It looked so real. Her hands were shaking. He looked up to her model and then back to the drawing. Elena understood that day the true meaning of lust. She even drew it.

'

* * *

What do you think?

R&R


	3. Just one kiss

**THE SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS**

'

_Elena understood that day the true meaning of lust. She even drew it._

'

**Chapter 03: Just one kiss**

'

Elena quickly left the room after handing over her sketch to her teacher. She had to get away from this Damon fast as she felt this weird knot inside her. Unfortunately she was stopped by Mrs Matthews who wanted to talk to her.

"Elena can you stay back" she had asked and Elena nodded. While the rest of her classmates and friends left, Mrs. Matthews congratulated Elena on her good work. While complimenting her student, Damon dressed up out of nowhere.

"Damon come see for yourself" the teacher told the model much to Elena's distress. He approached to see the drawing. He saw she had potential talent which reminded him yet again of Katherine. That bitch who got both Stefan and him to pose in whatever position she had decided. He shrugged thinking that some of them.

Elena looked at him curiously. "You don't like my sketch" she asked him.

He smirked before answering: "I find it really detailed". This got her to blush.

He then asked Elena for lunch so that they could discuss more. Elena wanted to refuse but then what the hell. She accepted and left the class with him. Mrs Matthews was a little upset as she was hoping to take him for lunch somewhere and maybe have him as her desert. She signed and contemplated the different sketches in front of her.

'

Elena could not help staring into his eyes from the time they got to the restaurant. Of course Damon was seated just opposite her so she had no choice but to look at him. He grinned. Elena was a little uncomfortable not knowing this man who has invited her.

Damon broke of the silence and started on the conversation. Very soon Elena and he were chatting as if they were old friends. Elena was laughing at his different jokes and they had a blast of a time.

As their ice creams came, Elena took a spoon of Damon's chocolate fudge. He starred and took a pick at her strawberry one. Anyone watching the scene would think they were a couple. When Elena spotted her ice cream at the corner of his mouth she smiled and reached out to wipe it off.

Before she could think of retrieving her hand, Damon took it into his hands and brought it to his mouth. He licked the little bit of ice cream off her finger. He then moved his body forward and his face met Elena's. She stared at him for a brief second and closed the gap by kissing him.

'

Their lips met. Elena was at the same time regretting her move and enjoying it. This kiss was something that electrified her whole body. At the same time gentle and passionate. This was nothing like Stefan's kisses. Elena unwillingly pulled back from the man. Damon was surprised to see a woman resist his charms.

"I just cannot" she said feeling totally guilty

"I just cannot… let the ice cream go waste" he shrugged trying to show her this was some small thing.

Elena could not decide whether to laugh or to scold him. Her facial expression made Damon laugh though seeing how undecided she was.

"You want him" her conscience pinpointed again. She could see Damon given her his trademark smirk. She was wondering if he knew what came into her mind. Could he be right now reading her mind? She had to ask Bonnie about that.

Fortunately the waitress came back all smiles to hand over his credit card and a paper to sign: "Mr. Salvatore I just need a signature"

Damon grinned at her and signed the paper before looking up to see a shocked Elena facing him:

"Your surname is Salvatore" she shrieked.

"You have a problem with my name?" he asked her with one brow going up.

Elena did not answer him. Elena got up all so fast and ran outside as fast as she could. This was definitely bad. Damon first wanted to stay back and let her go but could not resist running after her. Elena had reached her car when he caught up with her. He pinned her against the car and brought his lips as close as possible from hers.

"Listen I cannot get involved…" Elena started

"...It was just one kiss" Damon interrupted before adding "so what's with the rush?"

'

* * *

What do you think?

Will Elena answer him? If so what will she say?

R&R


End file.
